An Interesting Evening
by Nanuri
Summary: This one's mostly a present for my dear Seshiri-chan. She's been such a great friend, I think I owe her a fic. This is an OC-Insert fic (starring Seshiri) and her misadventures in dreamland. Mildly funny... I think... No flames, onegai? **Complete**


**DISCLAIMER**: I do not, repeat do NOT own any of the FY characters used in this fic, much as I'd love to. Seshiri owns Seshiri, and Nanuri belongs to me, so if for some bizarre reason you decide you want to use either in a fic… please ask! Arigatou!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Gah! Gomen, Seshi-chan!" Tasuki said as he got up off the floor, wiping plaster off his trenchcoat. He GLARED at Nuriko through the fresh hole in the palace wall, which he had just gone flying through. "Nuriko got pissed and shoved me through."

Seshiri laughed. "What else is new?" she said, casting a meaningful glance in Nuriko's direction, "It IS that time of month, after all…"

SD Tasuki collapsed on the floor laughing, but Nuriko did not appreciate the joke. Soon both Seshiri and Tasuki were flying through the air, with no idea of where they were going to land. "You reaaaally pissed him off THAT time, Seshi-YOW!!!" Tasuki said as he smashed into a willow tree on the other side of Eiyo. Seshiri landed with a thud on a branch near him.

"No shit, Sherlock. How'd you figure THAT one out? The 3-mile trip through the air??????" Seshiri spluttered angrily.

Tasuki simply looked around. "So… how do we get back to the palace exactly?"

Seshiri paused for a moment, then hesitatingly snuggled up next to him. "Do we need to get back so soon?"

Tasuki looked surprised, but answered, "No, not at all!!!!" He put his arms hesitatingly around her and bent down, his face coming closer and closer to hers, when-

Seshiri woke up with a start as Nanuri shoved her off the bed. "Wake up, baka! Breakfast started without you, you'll be lucky if there's any food left the way Miaka's eating!"

Seshiri glared at Nanuri. "I was having a very good dream just then, and I do not appreciate being awakened so rudely because of Miaka's appetite!!!!!"

"Well excuse ME for wanting to be a friend. I just didn't want to hear you yell at me all day cuz I _DIDN__'__T_ wake you up for breakfast!"

"If I yell at you all day, it's gonna be cuz you interrupted the dream JUST as Tasuki was about to kiss me!"

Nanuri stopped, and sat down on the bed. "That dream again, huh?"

Seshiri shook her head. "It was different this time – Nuriko shoved Tasuki through a wall, then I said something, and he sent us skyrocketing to the other side of Eiyou! THEN we had to spend the night ALL ALONE in the wilderness, and-" She was cut off by Tasuki being shoved through her bedroom wall.

"What the fuck was that for, Nuriko??????"

Nuriko just glared at Tasuki, who proceeded to dust himself off. Nanuri whispered to Seshiri, "I think I better go talk to Nuriko… he sounds pretty pissed."

Seshiri said, a little too loudly, "Well it IS that time of month for him…" then clapped her hands over her mouth before she could say anything else.

It was too late – Nuriko shoved both Seshiri and Tasuki out the window and they landed with a PLOP in the middle of the Emperor's garden, a maze of flowers and trees in the center of the palace. Seshiri sighed. "He couldn't even shove us far enough to get to the spot…"

"What was that, Seshi-chan?" asked Tasuki, who was recovering from his fall.

"Er… nothing, Tasuki-san!" Seshiri said innocently. 

Tasuki stood up. "Well I better go back and see if I can make peace with Nuriko…" 

Seshiri nodded, then looked around. "That is, IF we can find our way back!"

SD Tasuki turned in circles, trying to find the way out. Finally he sat back down and pulled out a bottle of sake. He offered some to her. "To help us think," he said.

Seshiri snorted, but had her share of the drink herself. By the time the bottle was gone, both of them were pretty drunk and had no idea where to go.

~*~*~*~That Evening~*~*~*~

Tasuki and Seshiri finally found their way back to the wing of the Palace where they were staying. Tasuki pulled out yet another bottle of sake – that trenchcoat of his was quite capacious – and Seshiri heard him drinking it as she made her way to her room. Nanuri was waiting there.

"We-e-e-llll???" she said.

Seshiri sighed and shook her head. "I am gonna have one hell of a hangover tomorrow, but getting drunk was about the only thing that happened…"

Nanuri rolled her eyes. "Baka, why did you drink so much then???"

"Who knows? Felt like it."

"I don't know what to do with you!" said Nanuri, exasperated. "Goodnight, baka. 'sweet dreams'" she said, with a wink.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. G'night, Nanuri." Nanuri left the room, and Seshiri was soon asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning, Seshiri groggily opened her eyes and realized she was very cold. The blankets had all shifted to the other side of the bed during the night. She moved to grab them back, but something else pulled on them "Don't wanna wake up," a disembodied voice muttered from under the blankets. 

She saw a flash of orange under the covers, and she muttered, "Oh. This dream again," before settling back down in bed. Less than ten seconds later, she bolted upright, screaming bloody murder. She bonked Tasuki over the head, and demanded "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?????"

Tasuki, groggily opening his eyes, muttered something about the same dream again when he, too, bolted upright. "What are YOU doing in MY ROOM????" he said.

"MY ROOM! This is MY room, baka!!"

"Is not!"

"Is so!!! What are you doing here!"

"Getting a night's sleep in MY bed, that's what!"

"It's MY BED!!!"

Nanuri literally threw the door open, gave one look at the scene going inside, and backed right back out of the room. Seshiri heard a giggle from outside, and another voice she identified as Nuriko's. She got up to open the door, and turned the knob to find that Nanuri had locked her inside.

Seshiri banged on the door. "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS ONE!!!! YOU WILL PAY NANURI!!!!!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Oh hush. You KNOW you'll thank me for it later!" Nanuri said smugly through the door.

Tasuki was gazing sleepily at the tessen on the table. "I could burn the door down, if it's that important to ya," he said, "But, I mean… I kinda haven't really had a chance to talk to you alone… and this is a pretty good chance…"

Seshiri turned around to face him, trying to figure out what he wanted to say to her. Tasuki continued, "I mean, I might not exactly show it very much, but… well… I like you… well actually it's kinda more like… I love you… and I was kinda hoping you… er… liked me back…"

Seshiri stared, wide-eyed, at Tasuki. "Hell yeah!" she blurted, then said, quieter, "That is, I really like… er… love… you too, Tasuki-san!"

Tasuki grinned and opened his mouth, but giggling from the other side of the door attracted his attention. He motioned her over and whispered to her, "Maybe we should wait a while before busting out of here… you know…"

Seshiri hesitated, then grinned and said, "Maybe we can wait a LITTLE while…"


End file.
